


choripan (extra spicy edition)

by Elletoria



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Art, F/M, M/M, NSFW Art, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elletoria/pseuds/Elletoria





	1. Chapter 1




	2. chorizo-fest

from this fic <https://archiveofourown.org/works/17922074>

 

director's cut :


	3. don't feel so well?




	4. public




	5. facesit

 


	6. three idiots,one bed

<https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Coco_Locos_Contests_Smut_2019/works/18030458>

 


	7. 5 minutes of carpet ass burn

<https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Coco_Locos_Contests_Smut_2019/works/18036968>


	8. just an "innocent" lullaby




	9. dummy thicc




	10. fun times




	11. Chapter 11




	12. more fun




	13. look at you




	14. slurpp




	15. Chapter 15

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16




	17. "mantrain"




	18. donut break




	19. third wheel bombing




	20. let me made it up for you <3




End file.
